I Will Never Leave You
by RolandaWrites
Summary: A late night talk shows Wolfram and Sieglinde just how much they truly mean to each other. Under the stars and moonlight lay two people who share an extraordinarily special bond. (Platonic/Guardian-to-Protectee Fluff.)


Hello! My second Kuroshitsuji fanfic is here! (Sorry, anime watchers, most of my stuff will be manga-verse and manga-centric.) Thank you to everyone who read, followed, favorited, or reviewed my first fic, 'Aftermath'. You are an amazing fandom, and I love to contribute all I can!

 **I own nothing except this account. Thank you, Yana Toboso!**

* * *

It was late in the night when the German butler stirred. He was now laying in a comfortable bed, the layers of covers pulled up to his chin. Last he remembered, their group was boarding a train to go to a different part of Germany. He remembered his Lady's sobs as she saved him, and the look of horror on her face as he was shot. The pain of the gun shot couldn't even come close to the pain of heartbreak when he saw her then.

A knock on his door roused him to full consciousness. The door opened and a tiny figure crawled on its knees to reach Wolfram's bedside. "Lady! You shouldn't have come here without anyone taking you!" His whisper had a tone of shouting to it. His Lady looked almost sheepish. "Sorry Wolf. I couldn't sleep. Can I lay with you? Pretty please?"

No matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to resist those gorgeous green orbs and the love inside them.

He smiled weakly. "Alright. Let me get you…" He picked her up and layed her beside him, affectionately brushing strands of her hair from her face. She curled up to him, using his chest as a pillow. He couldn't supress the smile that graced his features. A small voice became the only sound amongst the silver silence. "Wolf?" His eyebrows furrowed. "What is it, Lady?" Sieglinde pulled up the blankets atop his comforter. "Am I going to stay here from now on?" Wolfram put his hand on her shoulder. "If that's what you would like." Sieglinde's face fell, not helping her butler's anxiety in the least.

She looked at him like her fate depended on whatever he said. "Will you stay with me?" Wolfram realized why her face had fallen, then sat up and took her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he felt tears leak onto his shoulder. "Lady…" He felt his heart swell as he sifted through his mind for the words to say. "I will never leave you, Lady. You gave me a reason to fight, to have something to protect. I'd seen color for the first time because of you." He pulled her closer as his own tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "I would never leave you".

Sieglinde felt her beating heart calm down with this reassurance. Wolfram's tears fell on her hair. Her whole world had tumbled down in a matter of one measly day. Her mother never loved her- she loved her brain. She loved the power. She didn't love Sieglinde as a person.

Wolfram did.

Sieglinde turned her face from Wolfram's tear-stained shoulder. Wolfram laid back down, smiling, and patted the spot under the covers beside him. Sieglinde hesitantly slid under the sheets and laid her head on the blonde's chest. She felt him pull the covers up to her chin, then wrapped his muscular arms around her tenderly. She breathed in his scent- a mix of musk, pine, and with the slightest hint of coffee beans.

As she laid against him, Wolfram stroked her hair. His lady. She was everything to him. He would tear stars from the sky and catch comets if it was what she wanted. He figured that Lord Diedrich's castle was a good place for them to rebuild their lives and have a second chance. He looked out into the window. Stars sprinkled the sky, silver shaking the shadows from the room.

He took her tiny hand on his chest in his much larger one, giving it a tender, reassuring squeeze. _Nothing will ever hurt you while I'm here._ He gave Sieglinde a kiss on her head and closed his eyes, letting sleep sweetly embrace the two of them.

* * *

Hoped you liked this one and saw improvement from Aftermath, if you read it! Feel free to review or favorite! I write drabbles, so feel free to follow me if you want! Thanks to all of you who read this!

~Rolanda


End file.
